MOSFETs that operate above 1.1 V (band gap of silicon) and have thin dielectrics can suffer from Gate Induced Drain Leakage (GIDL). Conventional methods to improve GIDL include reducing extension implant dose; however, this increases FET resistance and hence reduces FET performance. Also, heavily doped extension regions in combination with thinner high-k dielectrics create high gate-induced E-field at the gate-drain overlap region. This high field results in band-to-band tunneling and gate-induced-drain-leakage (GIDL) current. GIDL leakage is significant in long channel FETs as well as eDRAM array-FETs.